


Do Not Stress My Darling Thunder

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Married Couple, Massage, Odin's Bad Parenting, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful week and crying himself to sleep Loki is worried about Thor so he decides to help him destress in the only way he knows how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Stress My Darling Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I need more comfort stories, and I wanted to write Loki comforting Thor again. I have had the worst week ever and now my back hurts from it so I decided that Thor needs a massage. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! This by the way this is me celebrating My Husband's back getting 1000 hits and 46 kudos thank you all so much. You really have made me feel welcomed here. It means allot to me.

It had been an awful week and an annoying day too seemed Odin just wanted to make Thor even more stressed and annoyed.

Loki wouldn't have that, his husband needed to be relaxed. Thor was in pain as well; his back was hurting of course it didn't help matters at all.

His husband was now in their bed chambers after his long tiring day, he was silent too Loki wasn't used to that.

"My darling, come here let me ease your pain" Loki whispered as Thor moved closer to him. Loki began to massage Thor's body as he laid on his stomach. This felt so good, being pampered by the one who loved him so much.

Thor really didn't like it when Loki saw him like this, in this stressed out state of annoyance and hurt.

Loki was now planting small kisses all over Thor's back wherever his hands touched. "Loki, you are my gift" Thor murmured.

Loki smiled as he massaged Thor's calves, "As you are mine my love" Loki said softly as he worked out the knots in Thor's shoulder blades.

He winced a little and felt Loki's healing magic on him calming his pain. "Thank you for this my Loki, I love you" Thor said tenderly as Loki finished and was now laying next to him.

 "I love you too my Thor, do not ever stress my darling thunder I will always be there for you" Loki said as he laid his head on Thor's chest. Thor smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
